


Ballerina del mare

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Wonderful mermaid [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 19:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16604027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di momenti tra Ash e Misty.Scritta con i prompt di We are out for prompt.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Ash/Misty, what if?: Misty non è mai tornata a Celestopoli.

Cap.1

 

Ash sbadigliò e appoggiò la testa sulla spalla di Misty, Pikachù riposava sulle gambe del padrone, acciambellato sotto il cappello di quest’ultimo.

Misty sorrise, guardando Ash addormentarsi. Gli accarezzò la testa e tornò a guardare il cielo, ispirando l’odore del mare.

Erano seduti sulla battigia e nel mare si vedevano branchi di Staryu che si allontanavano, lasciandosi trasportare dalla corrente, con le punte ben ritte.

< Ho fatto bene a non tornare a Celestopoli.

Non solo perché così Ash è stato costretto a dichiararsi per la gelosia verso Gary.

Anche perché così sono libera e non rinchiusa in una palestra > pensò Misty.

 

[103].


	2. Cap.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: # Misty è cambiata da quando si sono separati. Ash non è sicuro che quel cambiamento gli piaccia.

Cap.2

 

Ash guardò Misty controllare i suoi pokemon d’acqua sullo schermo del suo computer.

“Questo è il meglio che sei riuscito a fare? Non riuscirai mai a battere la lega così” disse con tono atono. Accavallò le gambe lisce e sode, piegò di lato il capo facendo ondeggiare la coda di cavallo, con cui aveva legato i capelli arancioni.

“Avevo proprio ragione, ti sei fatta una donna d’affari” disse Ash.

“Ora dirigo una palestra da sola. Ovvio che debba saper gestire le cose con il pugno d’acciaio. Se non vuoi il mio aiuto puoi tornare dalle amichette che ti porti in viaggio” ribatté secca Misty.

< Misty, sei cambiata da quando ci siamo separati e temo di non poter certo dire che mi piaccia quello che sei diventata > pensò Ash, facendo una smorfia.

 

[133].


End file.
